The Player (SkyFactory 3)
Summary The Player is a character in the Minecraft Modpack, SkyFactory 3. They are trapped on an island with a block of dirt and a single tree and have to do the best to survive. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-C | At least 7-A, likely High 6-C normally, High 6-B via energy generation Name: Steve or Alex Origin: SkyFactory 3 Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Survivor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Smite, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through their skull), Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying and Laurel Crown), Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1 & 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reappear as long as their true selves exist), Non-Physical Interaction, Electricity Manipulation, Can grant objects indestructibility, Genius Intelligence, Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time), Blood Manipulation, Telekinesis, Homing Attack, Magnetism Manipulation, Energy Projection, Attack Reflection, Mana Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fusionism, Can erase minor items such as stone from existence, Plant Manipulation (via Twerking), Dimensional Travel (via Dimensional Cake), Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Using RFTools Dimensions, they can manipulate a pocket reality such as changing the terrain or weather to even the laws of the reality), Power Nullification (Can nullify other people's protection of blocks making them destructable), Sealing (Can trap things in a Cursed Lasso/Golden Lasso or Capturing Wand), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (Has armor which will adapt to their lifestyle. It can grant extra health, speed and strength enhancement, resistance to poison and knockback, regeneration, resurrection, gliding and automatic jumping), Can create a machine that absorbs both materials and features and use it to mimic their properties to create pocket realities, Life Manipulation (Can drain the life force of other entities), Mind Manipulation (Can permanently mind control one enemy at a time via attacking them), Instinctive Reaction (Can instinctively swap between tools), Soul Manipulation (Can extract the souls of beings it has killed), Passive Forcefield (Has a passive forcefield that constantly repairs itself). Resistance to Fire, Explosions, Matter Manipulation (Unaffected by the Atomic Re-constructor), and Physical Attacks (Can prevent physical attacks with a 10 second cooldown). Attack Potency: Large Building level (The weakest hammer can pulverize 52 m^3 of stone) | Town level (Can fight against the Wither and Ender Dragon) | At least Mountain level+, possibly Large Island level physically (Can fight enemies who can harm them), Large Country level via energy generation (Can store up to 9223372036854775807 RF. One RF is equal to 142740 joules. Converting RF to joules would equal this much energy) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat, reaction, and flight speeds. Lifting Strength: Class G (Can lift an octuple compressed cobblestone, which is 43046721 m^3 of stone compressed into one block which weighs 116226146700 kilograms) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Town Class | At least Mountain level+, possibly Large Island Class Durability: Large Building level | Town level | At least Mountain level+, possibly Large Island level (Is - whilst wearing a fully charged set of Draconic armor - capable of surviving a point-blank explosion of a draconic reactor - of which is powerful enough to vaporize a triple-compressed block of cobblestone from roughly 300 meters away from its epicenter; the explosion can potentially vaporize its entire volume of worth of this material and has been estimated to be around this power depending on its volume) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of meters with ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: Various items, such as potions, tipped arrows, draconic armor, etcetera. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. (Can construct complex machines and generators by themselves. Able to create an entire factory and automate generation of resources from a single tree) Weaknesses: Multiple items have a cooldown between use Key: Beginning of Game | Middle of Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smite Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Ice Users Category:Portal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Users Category:Blood Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Chi Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Plant Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Geniuses Category:Light Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages